What a Vacation
by Kimjuni2
Summary: Where can a vacation lead to! a jealous Aang, a confused Katara, will Sukka survive? Will Mai and Zuko take their relation further? And Will Toph solve her problems? Find it out here! All canon and some others.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, I really am sorry that I haven't updated my stories, as maiko drabbles or another one. and I am really sorry about that.**** you can say it was a combination of no inspiration and writers block :P But I'm working on this new story, wich inspired me by a show on mtv and thought, why don't I make an avatar story of it. **

**It happens all in our time, wich makes it easier for me to write and get inspiration :D Sometimes I'll write in my pov or in from the character itself.**

**Age Characters:**

Zuko and Sokka both 19

Mai and Suki : 18

Katara, Jet and Haru : 17

Toph and Aang :16

**What this story is about. The gang goes on vacation to a luxery hotel, where they meet a guy named Jet and his roommate Haru. Katara get's attention from someone, Aang's jealous, will Suki and Sokka be forever, will Mai and Zuko be more with each other and can Toph deal with her problems? Find it all out in my story ! **

o O o O o O o O o

**Chapter 1 Going to College**

* Katara's Pov *

"_Clothes..__ check, shoes.. check, make-up … check, money .. check, swimsuits… dubble check!" _

Today was the day me, my brother, my boyfriend and our friends where going on a vacation together, thanks to my parents and zukos. I was busy packing my suit, checking everything twice, cause last summer, Sokka had forgotten to put my back in the car, as result to drive back.

And this vacation will be the first one with my sweet boyfriend, Aang. who will come any minute. He and I are dating for a year and half and were looking forward to some time together. Well as long Sokka doesn't get annoying everytime.

Just then I heard a loud noise by my door.

"Sokka, what are you doing on the ground!" I asked.

He stood after staring confused, for a few minutes, up.

"Well … I came to… tell you that the others are here, in zukos car and that we will be leaving in 10 minutes, so be there !"

"Oh .. yeah, alright, let me pack my jacket and mobile and we can go! Here take this "

I handed him my suitcase and pushed him outta the door.

"Now where is my …. oh there, well let the vacation begin!" I yelled as I ran downstairs to the others.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

* Aang's pov *

I can't believe that this is my first vacation, just with my friends. Normally my uncle Gyatso comes with me or I with him, so this time not, wich I was sorta happy of. Now I couldn't get my mind from Katara, who was still packing. I was happy that she went along, it will be our first time going together on vacation. And I'm slightly nervous, cause it's almost our sort of so long together anniversary. A year and a half, I feels like yesterday we got our first kiss. I continued day dreaming about her until Toph had to shove me.

"Ouch, Toph! What's going on?"

"Who Twinkletoes, I only needed to get your attention, Sokka screamed your name as in to help him with katara's suitcases."

She rolled her eyes, as she always does, when I am dreaming or not paying attention. It's sometimes annoying and sometimes… well handy.

"Twinkletoes, snap out of your thoughts and go!"

And painful, since she can punch pretty hard.

"Alright, alright, no need to punish me with your fist." as I got out of the car, I saw Sokka, being sokka, fumbeling, as always.

"_This is gonna be a long day"_

**An hour later.**

"So everyone finally ready?" Zuko asked slightly irrated.

That was Zuko, my best friend. I know him my whole live, he's like a big brother to me. Sometimes he's hotheaded, but since he has a relationship with Mai, for 3 years, that has been faded to a minimum level.

We all nodded as zuko started the car and drove to our destination.

I sat next to Katara who was listening to music on her ipod. I turned my head slightly to look at wich song she's listening.

"Oh hey Aang, wanna listen too?"

I looked at her deep, beautiful , bleu eyes and nodded slowly. She laughed, her beautiful laugh, as she gave me the eardrop.

We both leaned our heads to each other and closed our eyes. I can certainly get used to this as we both fell into a lovely sleep.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

*Zuko's pov*

"Aang, aang!"

"What, what's wrong, are we there?"

I sighed. Even at times like these, he's grazy or well in a katara dreamworld.

"Yes Aang, we're here, now get out of the car, cause everyone is waiting."

He looked at me with is big eyes and ran out of the car, right at the nearest tree.

I rolled my eyes.

"This is gonna be a long long summer."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**S****o that was the first chapter. What did you guys think, what can I improve, what would you like to so (ideas)?**

**And I know that I have grammar problems, since English is my second language, so if you're good at correcting things, then maybe I will ask you as my beta-reader ^^**

**Preview Next chapter**

"Hi, my name is Jet, and who's this beautiful young lady?"

"She's falling for someone other than me Zuko!"

"Ohoh ho, this vacation is gonna be lots of fun!"

**And don't forget, review, and you get a cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi dear readers, I´m very very sorry for not updating in .. well 7 months, but I had lost my inspiration in what to write next and the other reason is that I´ve been more busy with school, and my social live (since my grandma is very sick), wich I didn't feel like writing the next chapters. But now I gonna restart again. I will do 1000, maybe more, words per chapter._

_Also thank you very much for the reviews * hug* _

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Aang's pov_

"Aang, aang!"

"What, what's wrong, are we there?"

"Yes Aang, we're here, now get out of the care, cause everyone is waiting!"

I sighed, knowing that zuko knew why I was staring like a zombie ahead of me. All I could think of was Katara, whom I have a crush on since.. like ever. There she stood, by the tree, looking as beautiful as ever. And since Zuko wants me to get out of here, then I can as well ask her out to walk on the beach with me.

I run as fast as I could ,with my stuff, towards her.

"Hi, my name is Jet, and who's this beautiful young lady?"

As if there air was knocked out of me, I stood still. Looking at some guy who was trying to flirt on my girlfriend.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Katara's pov_

"Hi, my name is Jet, and who's this beautiful young lady?"

I blushed, not knowing what to say to this pretty hot guy. I saw Suki and Mai looking at me, as if to say something. But I couldn't express any words.

"Her name is Katara, hot guy." said my friend Toph, who as usual, had to break the silence.

"Uhh, yeah, yeah, my name's Katara." I blushed deeper and deeper as I stumbled over my words.

"Well ,would this beautiful Katara, walk with me to explore the beach?" He was smiling and he looked oh so hot and before I knew it I agreed.

"Alright, let's go!" Grabbing my hand and walking away from the others.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Aang's pov_

"_How, how could she agree to walk with him to the beach, blushing ,but not knowing anymore, that I'm her boyfriend?_" My mind was going grazy.. She didn't even look at me, when she passed by with Jet.

And right now, all I could think of was that I was about lose her, to a more mature ,older guy.

I didn't even notice Zuko asking me, if I'm alright or Sokka who was making jokes about meat. Cause my mind was spinning and my heart beating faster, all because of the girl I love.

OooOoOoOoOo

Toph's pov

"_I noticed the heart rating by Katara, when she talked to Jet, but then I felt Aang's hearbeat, who got slower, when he saw Katara talking to another guy. I feel bad for him._"

He ran away, I could feel the vibrations of his feet. Getting faster and faster, towards the cliff, not far away. I sighed, knowing he could use a friend right now, I run after him.

"Twinkletoes!, Where are you?" then I noticed him sitting at the edge of the cliff.

"He, you don't get her back by sitting around here and crying over her. So just go and get her or atleast talk to her."

I could feel him tremble more and more. I never was good in comforting anyone, but this is getting ridiculious. Then it hit me, he was jealous. Very very jealous, might as well play a little prank on him to get him to his feet.

"Twinkletoes, there are lots of other girls, like Onji, remember? Who couldn't get her hands of off you. Or what about Ming, with her strange hair, who talked about how big your ears are."

I noticed him tensing up, knowing my plan was working. But I aren't done yet.

"Or that girl at school, whom I don't know the name of. She almost threw herself at you. But if you just want to sit here, looking how Katara is taking away from you, then do so, or you gonna fight her back, by making her jealous or something. That would be fun!"

"arrgh, Toph, just... urgh."

He walked away, not taking in my advice, wich sucked, but atleast he got to his feet!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Aang's pov

_I couldn't believe Toph, that was the most stupidst advice I've ever heard. But she was right, maybe I should make Katara jealous, this isn't like the first time she talked to an other guy. _

"_I need advice, from a guy, Sokka would be embarassing, talking about his sister. Or Zuko, since he's my best friend and is in a good realtionship._"

**Few minutes later**

Ah ,there are the others. I saw Zuko sitting on his bed, with Mai beside him, whispering something in his ear, wich made him smile like an idiot. But right now, i need to talk to him.

"Zuko, can I talk to you?''

He looked disturbed, but agreed anyway. Mai walked out of the room, knowing it's about something she shouldn't hear.

"So, what did you want to talk about? About Katara or what?" He asked. I was surprised, that he knew what I wanted to talk about and slightly annoyed that he could read me so easily.

"I.. uh.. yeah. I'm jealous, I think. But I'm afraid I will lose her to Jet. She's falling for someone other than me Zuko!"

He looked back at me, annoyed I think, but suprised at my sudden outburst.

"You know what, try to talk to her tonight, when she gets back. Mention that this is the second time she's doing this and that it hurts you. Cause otherwise what realtionship do you have if it is like this all the time?"

I knew he was right, she had done this before. My mind says make her jealous, But my heart says I have to tell her that this is hurting me. Looking back I Zuko, thanking him for his advice and going to Katara's room.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Author's pov

"Toph what wass going on in there?" Sokka asked.

"Well Aang went to your sister, saying something that made him mad, then Katara got mad, but then after some minutes Aang got out of the door, looking as if he could explode and wet."

"Soooo, they were fighting?"

"hahah yeah, so this vacation is gonna be lots of fun!"

"Toph, you have anger problems."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

So this chapter has 1100 words, more than I expected to do.

The next chapter, will be up upcoming Sunday, I think, at least I try to :D

Preview next chapter

"Aang, what are you talking about?"

"If this is how you treat me, then we better split up!"

"You're late again, or did you forget that I'm your girlfriend?"

"I think we're done."

**So stay tuned, and don't forget to review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, uh I know it´s been 6 days from the due date, but I got sick, just normal sick, and sitting and looking at my laptop screen made me feel way to dizzy to write. Wich is why I started right after that. Thank you for those who reviewed and reading this story, means a lot to me.**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aang´s pov

Back and forth, back and forth.

_Ugh, why can´t I come up with something. I know what I want to say, just not how. It´s not like she has any problems with flirting with other guys while I stand a few feet away from her!_

"Hee Aang!"

I turned around, seeing Zuko walking towards me.

"Hee Zuko."

"So how's your plan going so far, any ideas yet? Since you're standing here, at her door, like 20 minutes."

I sighed, knowing he was right, again. But how in the world was I gonna start this conversation?

"I don't know Zuko." Pause "I know what I want to say, just not how to. Cause what if I make her cry, or pretty angry or what if I make a fool of myself? "

"I just don't know it anymore" as I slided against the wall to the red carpet floor.

"How about you just knock on that door and tell her how you feel, let your heart speak or something, just do it already instead of sulking around here." He smirked, knowing it would get me on my feet. Our friendship started like this a few years ago and I couldn't ask for a better friend.

"You're alright, thanks ,I needed to hear that."

He waved and walked off to Mai's room. I smirked ,knowing what they were going to do. But now I needed to solve my problem, so that this vacation might get better.

_Alright_. Once I stood before her door, lifting my arm. _Here we go_.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Katara's pov

_Mmm, I wonder what Jet would think of this dress, to fancy or promly_…

*knock, knock*

_Huh? I wonder who that will be at this time_. As I walked towards the door.

Aang?

Not the person I thought he was, but what was he doing here so late.

"Katara, we need to talk."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mai's pov

_Orange, why of all colors is the sunset orange_.

I spinned my pen around and around, waiting for my boyfriend to show up at some time. As much as I hate to admit it, I miss him. He's been way too busy with helping his father and uncle's company, that I don't get to see much of him. And tonight, I will say it, cause this can't go on any longer.

"Mai, it's me Zuko." I heard him knock and stood up, walking towards the door.

"Hi" He said and smiled. His oh so natural, lovely smile on his handsome face. I blushed and opened the door for him to walk into my room. He kissed me softly on my lips before walking in further.

"Hi." I don't know why, but my voice was soft. I couldn't help it, but he still needs to know the fact about not seeing each other much. I sat beside him, snuggling deep in his warm arms, his warm body.

"Zuko," He mmd. "I.. I want to know something."

I looked at him, his eyes who held confusion in it. Before I knew it or could continue, he kissed me softly on the lips again and parted after 5 seconds.

"Tell me, I'm all ear." He whispered softly, still holding is forehead against mine, stroking my jaw. When he was like this, I felt like I could say anything, just everything to him.

"I want to know why I don't get to see you so much lately or did you forget me, your girlfriend?"

I looked deep into his eyes, searching for an answer. I noticed him sighing , but he still looked the same, relaxed. As if what I was asking was strange.

"Mai, the reason hasn't anything to do with you, well maybe a bit, but it's supposed to be a surprise for you. I've been busy with it for 2 months, but never meant to spend less time with you."

I couldn´t help but blush, all the while I looked into his eyes, I saw the truth. But now I was curious to, cause what surprise, that's about me, is he hiding.

"Mai? " Zuko snapped me out of my thoughts, looking at me to say something.

"Zuko?" He looked at he, stroking my hand with his thumb. "What's the surprise, you've made me very curious, so just say so."

He laughed softly,I love the sound, wich made my heart beating faster. But I couldn't help myself to press the question forward.

"Well, I.. uh.. Mai, I was looking for a big apartment in New York and was wondering, since we're 3 years together, if you would want to live together?"

I couldn't believe what I just heard. After some months he finally asked. I love him so much, and ofcourse I will say yes, but a little bit teasing doesn't hurt.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt, but.. "I saw him shocking, as if I would say no. "Oh just come here, you big big dork."

I grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him hard. He kissed back with more passion. After several minutes we broke apart, breathing hard. "So a yes it is?"

"It's certainly yes!" And slammed my mouth back on his. Walking towards my bed and slowly taking his shirt of. And not stopping.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

author's pov

"What do you need to talk about, Aang?" Katara closed the door behind him and walked towards the couch to sit on.

"Well about our relationship."

"O..Ou.. Our relationship? What are you.. oh.. oh Aang, I'm so sorry. I .. I didn't meant to.."

"You didn't mean to!" By then Aang lost his patience, all his frustrations behind it. "If you didn't mean to then why did you throw yourself at Jet, not thinking you have a boyfriend! Have you ever thought about me when you was with him! I bet you didn't!"

"A.. Aang, stop, I never ment to…." Katara didn't know how else to respond ,she felt her eyes watering. How couldn't she have thought about Aang when she was with Jet?

The way he looked at her, eyes filled with hanger and hurt, she realized how much she had hurt him. It was immediately the last thing she wanted to see, but how in the world could she smother his mood without making it any worse.

"Katara," She looked up, sensing what was coming and felt her tears falling out of her eyes. "I think we should just break up. This doesn't work out anymore and cleary you don't want to be into a relationship with me."

Even though he doesn't looked like it, he felt his heart breaking into pieces when he broke them up. But what future would it have if it was like this. He closed his eyes, and turned away, walking slowly towards the door. But hesitated ,wanting to say one last thing, before he closed the door, his heart, from her.

"I never wanted this Katara, to end it like this, but it's the best for the both of us to live or life with someone who we can love and trust. I'm sorry."

Katara closed her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore and before she realized she waterbended the water out of the nearest plant and whipped it at Aang's head.

Not even looking back, he closed the door hard behind him. Leaving her in her tears and thoughts alone as she fell to the ground crying and crying till sleep took over.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Wow, this chapter had 1270 words, that's a lot for my doing. So what where your thoughts about this chapter? Any ideas for a name for a female OC? I will update once or twice in two weeks, so I have time to write with no hurry.**

**Preview next chapter**

"Aang broke up with me, and it's my entire fault."

"So … wanna start a betting tool?"

"If you don't grow up, then what does this all mean?"

"You look cute, I bet you wanna go out with me."

"I don't know what to do anymore."

**So stay tuned and don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeay, sorry for my very very very late updating. I was so busy with other things that I totally forgot about this story. So I will write 3 chapters this week and update this once a week or in 5 days. But I try not to get more than 3 weeks late in updating this story. **

**Previously**

"Zuko?" He looked at he, stroking my hand with his thumb. "What's the surprise, you've made me very curious, so just say so."

He laughed softly,I love the sound, wich made my heart beating faster. But I couldn't help myself to press the question forward.

"Well, I.. uh.. Mai, I was looking for a big apartment in New York and was wondering, since we're 3 years together, if you would want to live together?"

"Oh just come here, you big big dork."

I grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him hard. He kissed back with more passion. After several minutes we broke apart, breathing hard. "So a yes it is?"

"It's certainly yes!" And slammed my mouth back on his. Walking towards my bed and slowly taking his shirt of. And not stopping.

"What do you need to talk about, Aang?" Katara closed the door behind him and walked towards the couch to sit on.

"Well about our relationship."

"I never wanted this Katara, to end it like this, but it's the best for the both of us to live a life with someone who we can love and trust. I'm sorry."

Katara closed her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore and before she realized she waterbended the water out of the nearest plant and whipped it at Aang's head.

Not even looking back, he closed the door hard behind him. Leaving her in her tears and thoughts alone as she fell to the ground crying and crying till sleep took over.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Present.

Author's pov.

After a lovely, tearful ending of the last day, Aang woke with heavy eyes. As soon as he stood up and walked towards the bedroom he recalled the previous night with Katara, wich ended bad and might not be restored.

"_I never wanted this Katara, to end it like this, but it's the best for the both of us to live a life with someone who we can love and trust. I'm sorry._"

_The watersplash._

_And Katara, crying._

He sighed not knowing what to do anymore. Looking at his reflection he thought what he would say if he saw her. After a few minutes he came to none, thinking it wouldn't make a difference. He needed to move on as does Katara. But no one said it would be easy. "_Maybe Toph or Zuko could help me. I need to get away from here, just a few hours to clear my mind._"

He decided to eat his breakfast first before going to Zuko.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Zuko/Mai

He felt the sunrise and rays showing into the room. _Damn_ being a firebender isn't that great at some times. Rolling over he bumped into someone, but that someone was a beautiful someone. The woman he adores, loves and can't live without. Mai.

Zuko raised his hand and took a few hairs from her face behind her ear. He recalled their previous love making after he asked her to live together. It was damn amazing and she had a beautiful after glow and that smile. He felt the stirring begin again, but took a few breaths to calm himself.

He drew his finger from her ear, to her neck to her shoulder. She began to stir slightly but still was asleep, for now. He moved his finger from her collarbones to her breasts and continued more south. She began to breath heavier and opened her eyes when he reached her legs.

"Goodmorning." She said, smiling before yawing.

"Morning." He kissed her then, softly before going to kiss her neck. She giggled, knowing exactly where this usually leaded to. She pressed herself at his body and rolled them over so that she now was on top. And starts kissing him with passion ,reaching down to his member as he moaned.

"Mm ready to go again Zuzu?" She whispered seductively in his ear. She felt him nod and kissed him again before going to move south, kissing his chest to his navel. His breath became heavy as she moved more south he knew what she planned to do but didn't give her the chance and flipped them over. Teasing her or she him before the actual lovemaking begins.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Katara? Katara it's me Suki, open up."

As the door slowly opened Suki came to stand before a Katara she never saw before. Heavy eyes that were still full of tears and her face a blank mask.

"Oh Katara, what happend?" as they walked into Katara's room.

"A a Aang happend." Even by saying his name out loud Katara felt like she was about to cry again and never stop.

"Aang?," Suki's eyebrows turing into a frown of shock. "What could that boy possibly do? I mean he seems so kind and calm and well... not someone who makes people cry."

"Well... believe it or not but he did and it... it's all my fault." Katara looked down, not knowing if she should say that she was the reason that they broke up, because of Jet.

"W..what? Your fault? Katara please explain to me, what happend yesterday? What did .. Aang say?"

"Aang broke up with me. And it's all my fault! Because... I was with Jet. I was enjoying being with Jet and didn't think about Aang. The.. the way Jet looked at me made me feel something, like I was special. Not ..tt that Aang didn´t do that, but in an other way. I didn´t realize it was that bad until I saw Aang walking away."

She took a deep breath and hoped the tears wouldn't come, again. "Last night.. Aang was at the door and I expected Jet," She saw Suki whom looked shocked by those words. "I know I know, but when Aang came in he said he wanted to talk about our relationship and I felt like my world was being underwater. I tried to explain it to him Suki, I really did and that I wanted to be with him and him only but.."

Tears were falling already. Suki held her hand upon Katara's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"He said that we should break up and that this ,our realtionship, doens't work anymore. Saying he never wanted it to end like this and that would she be with someone who does love us and can trust. I was so confused and angry and before I could gather my thoughts together I whipped a splash of water at him. He left... then, not even taking a glance into my direction and then I realised that I have made the biggest mistake into my life and I... I don't know.. what to do anym.. anymore Suki, I don't know it ..anymore."

"Come here," as Suki wrapped her arms around her friend. "I gonna text Mai to come too and help you calm down as we make a plan to talk to Aang okay?"

Katara nodded and whipped her eyes with her hands and took some breaths to calm down a bit.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Zuko I got a text from Suki and need to come cause there's something going on with Katara." Mai said, who was already dressed again, sitting on an armchair while Zuko was getting his shirt on.

"Hm? Oh okay, wonder what' aang has done then."

"What? What has Aang to do with this?"

Zuko walked over to her, sitting behind her as Mai leaned against him, reasking her question.

"Aang was jealous at Jet, who was flirting with Katara. So he wanted to know where their relationship stood and decided to ask her at night about it. But as I hear you saying it's bad, then he went to far.. I think."

"Now that you mention Jet, i noticed that Katara was flirting with him to." She said, while looking at Zuko.

"I better get going to her, why don't you talk with Aang, he is probaly a mess too." Kissing him on the lips.

"Mm I will, see you later." Kissing her again before standing up and heading to Aang.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Coming up**.

"If you don't grow up, then what does this all mean?"

"You look cute, I bet you wanna go out with me.''

''Zuko, there's a girl after me who drives me grazy!''

''Heeay, guess who's here!''

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Wow, that are 1436 words ^.^ I don't have much else to say. I will update later this week, so stay tuned and don't forget a review is very welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing to say then I updated the next day ,instead of 2 to 3 months ^ . ^

& thank you for the kind reviews and for still reading my story.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

P**reviously**

"A a Aang happend." Even by saying his name out loud Katara felt like she was about to cry again and never stop.

"Aang?," Suki's eyebrows turing into a frown of shock. "What could that boy possibly do? I mean he seems so kind and calm and well... not someone who makes people cry."

.o.

"Zuko I got a text from Suki and need to come cause there's something going on with Katara." Mai said, who was already dressed again, sitting on an armchair while Zuko was getting his shirt on.

"Hm? Oh okay, wonder what' aang has done then."

"What? What has Aang to do with this?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Present**

"Suki, Katara? It's me Mai, you can open the door now." Mai sighed cause she had a feeling this was going to be a long long day, wich she rather would spend with Zuko. But her friend needed her too so Zuko had to wait besides no one said something about the night, so that would be something to look forward to.

"Mai, sorry I stumbled on water, " Suki whispered while Mai looked confused. "Oh as in I stumbled .. well.. slipped actually. Katara with her crying made the shower going on ,the bath, the sink and I can go on. But this needs to stop."

Mai slowly nodded, not quit knowing what to think of it. But walked in and saw all the water on the floor. "_What bending can do in these situations_" she thought.

"Katara?"

No response ,other than her silent crying.

"Katara!" both girls yelled

The girl in her blue pajamas turned her head slowly as all the water disappeard. She looked far worse than Mai thought she would. "_What a vacation_" was all she thought at the second.

"Katara, I am here to help you too. You're a mess at the moment. So let's get you cleaned up and make a walk along the beach. To fresh your mind a little." Mai said while Suki nodded her head in agreement.

Katara nodded and picked some clean clothes out of the closet before heading to the bathroom.

"Suki, are we sure this is gonna work? What if we will see Aang along the way?"

"I hope it works, it has to be. You said Zuko will be going to see Aang right?" Mai nodded.

"Okay good, keep in touch with him to where he and Aang are so we can avoid being at the same place, that has to work right?" Suki asked.

"I think it will work, I will text Zuko about it." Mai grabbed her phone and texted Zuko their plan in hope it would work, for Katara and Aang.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

*beep beep

"Mai?" Zuko questioned himself as he had his phone in his hand, reading the text she had just send.

"Hmm? Did you say something Zuko?" Aang asked who was putting his shoes on.

"No no, nothing. So are you done now? We will walk to the beach ,get a surfboard and go into the water. It might help you relax."

"But I thought we would walk along the beach." Aang asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, but that would be boring."

"You're starting to sound like Mai, but that's one of the things you and her have in common. Something i and Katara did have, but not anymore."

"Alright time to go otherwise we will be stucked here all day." Knowing that Aang wouldn't think of other things than Katara then and grabbed his arm towards the door to leave the hotel and to the beach.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Mai? Suki? Are you two sure about this, going to walk along the beach thing, what if we run into Aang? I ..I can't face him." as Katara said, fumbling with her thumbs as the were only a street away from the beach. She had a feeling, a strange feeling, that they would walk into Aang or even worse, Jet.

"Yes we are 100% sure about this, we wouldn't make you go here if Aang was here too. So stop worrying." suki answerd.

"Okay, if you say so." But still she had that feeling and knew it wouldn't get away until the beach was Aang or Jet clear.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Zuko? Remember that girl back at the surf shop? Who was smiling the whole time at me?" Aang asked as Zuko nodded slowly, slightly getting the idea what Aang was about to say.

"Good, cause I ,ah have the feeling ,no I know she's following us. And it's creepy. Please take a peek to make sure I'm not going grazy here." Aang got a bit paranoid. He was told by Toph to make Katara jealous and search a girl for it. But now that a smiling maniac was following them, he reconsidered Toph's plan. _What if all girls here smile like that. What if.. if_.

"Aang!" Zuko whispered harsh. "Come out of the dream state buddie cause you're right, that girl is following us obivously noticed. "

"Oh no, no no. Zuko c'mon let's go into the water with the boards now before .. before.. urgh c'mon let's go!" Aang made no haste but to make a quick space towards the sea.

Aang felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Zuko stopped walking too and looked shocked when he saw who was behind Aang. Before Zuko could say something Aang turned around and the girl with the smile began to talk.

"You look so cute, I bet you wann go out with me. Ever since you came into my dad's shop, I can't take my eyes of you. And I think you feel the same way. So what's it going to be? "

"I ,ah... I can't" Aang was too shocked to come with a straight answer but didn't get the chance cause the girl began to talk.. again.

"Ofcourse you can, so it's settled, tonight at 6 pm before the shop. See ya then!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and hurried back towards her dad's surfshop.

"Zuko? What did just happen? My mind is stil progressing this whole conversation." Aang asked while rubbing his head. Zuko, whom had his arms crossed, on the other side had a smirk on his face but was too slightly shocked by the girl.

"Well it seems that you're going on a date … with your stalker. "

Aang's mind was turning normal, but going on a date … tonight.. after an horrible fight? ''_Great, just great, as if things aren't worse enough already_.''

"Zuko! I need to surf and then act as if I drown so that.. that.. nevermind. Let's go surfing before that girl damage my mind further. And don't laugh it isn't funny."

Zuko couldn't stop laughing until Aang whiped some water across his face. And the laugh immediatly died. But he still had a smirk on his face.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Oh no, Mai look over there." Suki whispered so that Katara couldn't hear. "Is that Aang and Zuko? What are they doing here and who was that girl?"

"Honestly Suki I have no idea, but from the looks of it Aang seems to be in a shock and … Zuko laughing? Wonder what that's about." Mai whispered back.

Suki shrugged, but was curious too now about the mysterie girl.

"Girls? Why are we stopping? Shouldn't we go and walk further?" Katara asked who stood into their view on the beach. Luckily for her her back faced the beach otherwise she would have seen Aang and that might have made a scene.

"Uhm we, ah... I got a text from Sokka, just something about meat."

"Suki, we're staying into a 5 star hotel with all kinds of meat, what could be possibly complain about? Other than that he can't eat the kitchen empty."

Both girls didn't know what to say and looked at eachother.

"Well?" Katara asked, arms on her hips and getting slightly annoyed to whatever they wouldn't tell.

"Heeay, guess who's here."

That cold, calm, evil voice could only be from one person. The girls turned around to the one person they didn't wish to have here.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Coming up**

"That's what most guys are, some pigs who love to be free and don't settle down with some regular girl."

"Zuko, it's almost 6 pm what do I do?"

"Meat meat meat, is that all you can think about?"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

so that are 1387 words.^.^ Next chapter will be up later this week or Monday/Tuesday.

See the review button

below here

would be appreciated

thnks for the reading too XD

xoxo


End file.
